Talk:Kickin Hawk
Real name its chicken hawk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! by ? :1: Sign your comments. :2: It's not. Real, verifiable and reliable sources say it's Kicken Hawk. :One Above All (T-B- ) 14:24, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Those Powers Be Fake! http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/345050028919779961 Octagon62 :Thanks. Someone needs a lesson in sarcasm, apparently... :One Above All (T-B- ) 13:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Heres a better picture. No, that's Liam Octagon62 (talk) Kickaewn Heawk His name is Kickaewn Heawk, not Kickin Hawk. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/354461051145708578 Peter 10 (talk) 03:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC) That was probably a joke see this: http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/348150563822664579 He must be liams species Liam is the only one in the evil trio that has natural powers as bubble helmet needs his life support armour to live(presumably) and for weapons and fistina needs her orange armour as she relied on it. Only liam showed any natural powers which were his sharp elbow talons and presumably his claws. Also it would be a big coincidence that one of the new aliens is a chicken like alien and that one of the first enemies is a chicken like alien. If kicken hawk isnt liams species, then that seems a bit weird that theres two chicken like species that look VERY similar.Coop3 (talk) 10:50, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Told you he was the ame species as liam. Listen to me next time. 18:08, December 23, 2012 (UTC) They might be different species, but related, like with wolves and dogs.The Nth Doctor (talk) 19:34, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Definetely liams species He is absolutely liams species per my above comment and that, if you take away kicken hawks green mask and colour him white, then he looks almost identical to liam. This is definitive proof and i will be happy and laugh when kicken hawk is proven to be liams species as no one believes me. (I dont like people to know who i am and stalk me so im just going to put...)-A Ben 10 Fan since that beginning. 'kickin hawks first apperance ' ive heard that kickin hawk will appear on the season final at christmas and metioned at episode 14 Trivia suggestion I would like to suggest "Kickin Hawk may be the same species as Liam." to Trivia, because, well, common sense. Diamondmatter: Toon/alien/Minecraftian 10:58, September 29, 2012 (UTC) They are probably not and I think i also remember reading Derrick too saying no, but I don't remember clearly. But either way, we won't add it due it just being an assumption. Tenbennyson (T- ) 12:43, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ...Okay how is the jerk who added Liam's dna thingcause i did that for DAYS AND IT KEPT GETTING DELETED. SOME JERK TOOK MY IDEA! Kickin hawk appears in Tummy Trouble where he almost defeats Princess Attea bu t before he can he reverts back to ben! 08:12, February 9, 2013 (UTC) NRGRath weakness addition. Manywikis (talk) 14:38, February 23, 2013 (UTC) would a weakness fit into powers and abilities? cause from what i saw, kickin hawk looked like he couldnt survive in space, unlike some of bens aliens.